Mysterious Love
by bleedingrose777
Summary: A new take on the love story of the so familiar Alice that we know and the mysterious Jasper Hale. How a young girl growing up in misery finds friendship, freedom, and a love that will last for eternity.
1. Prologue: A Stranger

Prologue-

He walked into the class room without a word and took a seat at the back as far away from everyone as he could get. Mysterious and handsome.

He had shaggy blonde hair and was very pale. His eyes were a golden haze color. He wore a pair or wrangler jeans and cowboy boots topped with a coyboy hat and a button up shirt. But the top three buttons of his shirt where undone and I could see his pale muscular skin underneath. He was unbelievably gorgeous. And he held himself higher, like he ranked ahead of us all.

But something about him pulled me in the direction he was in. He turned to face me and smiled lightly tipping his cowboy had.

I was breath taken.

**a/n-please review :)**


	2. Runaway

I have lived a life of loneliness. Of darkness. My mom and dad wanted nothing to do with me except for me to be there little slave girl. But, my father didn't even want that. He didn't want a child with "problems" so he left me and mom when I was three. I didn't have problems I was just different, special, as I like to call it. Still nobody wanted me or cared for me. My mother wanted me only to work for her, if that wasn't an option then I would be preparing to leave for an insane asylum. But my mother refused to put me in one when I was younger, so my dad left. My mom still throws that in my face,"If it wasn't for you I would still have a husband." I stay away from her as much as I can

At 14 I had a job and was learning to drive. Paying for my own drivers education classes and everything. At 16 I bought a car, got a more productive job and took theater and dance classes inside and out of school so I could be away from home as much as possible. During the summers I either went to camp, worked at camp, or taught dance to little kids. I was good at it. I had been doing dance since I was younger and as a result was a very graceful human.

I have visions of the future. Not always though. Only sometimes usually when something really important was about to happen. My first glimpse of the future was when I was three, I had seen my dad leaving. At the time I didn't know that it was my fault that he left but even now that I do I don't care.

I leaned over my overly small bed and grabbed my suitcase out from under it. I was packing to leave. Tomorrow was my eighteenth birthday and so I was moving out. I would be a legal adult. I had gas money for the road. I needed away from my mother and I needed to go to college. I had won a one-hundred percent free ride to collage scholarship with dance. I hadn't even told my mom I was leaving. Even through my mother being horribly rude to me I was still a naturally fun bubbly person. I was also very pretty and lively, guys stalked me down the school halls on most days. I was smart and all that jazz but I just felt like something in my life was missing. Like there was another half of me that wasn't there.

"Marie Alice Brandon come down here this instant!" My mother shouted breaking my concentration. I looked at the duffel before me and sighed. It was still empty. I found the door and walked down the flight of stairs that led to the living room.

"Yes mom?" I asked politely. My mom might not be my favorite person on earth but I respected my elders.

"Clean up the kitchen and start some fettuccine Alfredo for dinner we are having guests!" She commanded. I sighed but still followed her commands. I went upstairs and grabbed my iPod out of its place in the dock then came downstairs. while I cleaned and cooked dinner I listened to swan lake and Beethoven and other classics. they were my favorite. Along the way I unwillingly made up dance moves.

After that I didn't even eat. I was too engulfed in my thoughts to eat anyway. I went upstairs and started packing. I through in my blue jean skirt my favorite pair of jeans. Three shirts. A jacket, a few more pairs of jeans, my iPod dock, my iPod charger, some socks and underwear, and my bathing suit just in case. Then I sat down on my bed and prepared to write a letter to my mom.

_Dear Anna Marie Brandon,_

_I love you. Even though you haven't been a very good mother to my you are still my mom._

_I love you with my heart but I can't stay here anymore._

_I have to get out of this house. Away from this life. I'm just a kid eighteen or not and I need_

_to be able to live like a kid. I need a life and the only way I see myself getting one is my moving_

_out as soon as possible. I have money and a good car. I will make it through. I'm going_

_to college on a scholarship. Don't worry about me. i love you. Maybe someday I will come back._

_your daughter,_

_Marie Alice Brandon_..

By the end of the letter I was crying. I was not a mean person. I was a happy person. A lively girl with a great life ahead of her but not behind her. But even though I would miss this life I needed away from it. I checked my alarm clock. It read 12:00 am. It was my birthday. I was eighteen. I got up from my desk and walked over to my daybed. I fixed it up and made it look good. Then walked over and straightened my rug and my other belongings. Then I put the note in a pink flowery envelope, addressed it to my mother and placed it on the edge of my bed.

I took one more good look at my room the picked up my car keys and duffel bag and turned the light out. I walked silently through the house to the front door. I walked out it and locked it behind me then turned and walked down the garden path, got in my car, and drove off, without a backwards glance.


	3. A Follower

I drove for hours trying to find a place to stop far away from home that would have a road map. After all of the preparations I had made for leaving home I hadn't thought about getting directions off of the Internet. My hands shook tentatively as I drove I had been on the rode for about six hours before the sun came up. I yawned and looked around me trying to discover where I was at. Then I remembered my laptop. I pulled up into a parking lot for gas and a restroom break and got the computer out of the trunk. I plugged the charger into the dash board and pulled up the Internet. Then while it booted up I locked my car, stuck my spare key in my pocket and went to pump gas. I got back to my car and everything was in order but I was still lost and tired.

I had known the general direction I was traveling in but that was it. Nothing super concrete. As I started to turn my engine on I heard a very loud muffler pull up behind me. It was a black ford f-345 super duty jacked up on monster wheels. It as covered in mud but I couldn't see who was inside, the windows where to darkly tinted. It rev ed it engine again and I had a feeling its driver was waiting for me to move. Jeez! People around here were rude. I thought then pulled my car out into the street.

I still had a good thirteen hour drive from now until I got there I might as well get comfortable. I drove for hours, all the trees and landmarks blurring together. Every once in a while I thought I would see that large truck that was so impatient back at the gas station but just ignored it. I mean there has to be a lot of trucks like that right? I was starting to get tired at about seven that night and so I pulled into a best western hotel. I was still a good five hours away but I could handle it. I was falling asleep at the wheel.

I woke up the next morning not remembering my dream the previous night. For me that was either really good or really bad. I smiled at the rising sun and then took a shower. From there I got dressed and checked out then got back in the car for another long say. At the pace I was going I should get there in about five or six hours right about time for lunch. A good time to check into a hotel and start looking for a job. Registration for college classes was in about two days and I would need time to prepare for that. I would start class as soon as I could.

I drove through the rain for a while before I came to a three way intersection. I turned right then got stuck in traffic. Dead stopped traffic. A man in a strange ratty suit walked up to my car and, with his fingers pulled down the window further.

"Hello Missy!" He said in a creepy voice. The man was decent looking, i thought. With long blond hair tied back into a pony tail but still he disturbed me.

"Hello and good bye." I said quickly and started rolling up the window. He screamed when it got close to the top because his finger got caught.

"What is wrong with you?" He screeched.

"Nothing, I'm doing what any normal teenager would do. Shutting you out and telling you to leave me alone." I smiled sweetly at him the pushed his fingers away. I smiled smugly to myself but then he reached up and tried to bust my window out. I screamed and then I heard that familiar loud roar. It made me jump and it distracted the old man.

I put my car in gear and followed the now moving traffic. I couldn't however resist looking in my rear view mirror, there he was. That same figure in that same truck following me again.


	4. New Friendships Easily Form

Term started in three days and I had no one to bunk with. I was alone. My bed was made, my closet was full, and the bathroom was in tip top shape. I was a neat freak. But I was also very bored. I looked out the window and saw it again. It was that same black ford truck that had been following me. But this time I watched it. A man with short spiked black hair, a lot of muscles, and really tan skin got out of the passenger seat. I was still watching the window trying to get a glimpse at the driver when my cell phone rang. I wanted to ignore it but I didn't know who it was. I turned and picked it up. "Hello?" I asked.

"Hey cousin whats up?" It was my cousin Emmett, the overly large teddy bear like thing that lived in Forks Washington with his fiancee'.

"Hello Emmett, how are you today?" I asked sighing. But when I turned back towards the window the tan Indian looking guy was walking off into the other end of the campus with a tall blond guy in long sleeves next to him. When was I going to get to see what that kid looked like?

"Tired bored exhausted going to Africa tomorrow so I thought I would call and tell you I loved you and I would call you when I get back. Reception out there sucks!" Emmett said emphasis on the word suck.

I laughed at his stupidity a high soprano sound."okay Em, I love you too and tell Rose I said Hi." I told him then hung up the phone without listening to his response. I looked through my binder and back pack checking that I ad everything I was going to need when my pager buzzed. What is up with people trying to talk to me today! I asked myself exasperated. I read the page quickly. And then screamed! My laptop was here. I grabbed my phone and my keys just in case I needed them and locked the dorm door. Making sure everything was off in the process. I went down all seven flights of stairs to the bottom floor and then headed to the main office building. It was really hot outside but not quite as hot as it was in Biloxi so i was good for now.

"How can I help you ma'am?" The front desk lady asked me politely.

"I need to pick up a laptop for Miss Brandon." I told her. She smiled.

"Can I have a show of I.D please?" She asked me. I reached into my pocket for my school Identification card but it wasn't there. I grunted in fury.

"Hold on just a few please I left it in my dorm." She nodded so I turned to leave on my way out passing a girl that I had never seen before. She looked pretty nice and she herself was pretty with large almond shaped brown eyes, long straight dirty blonde hair and slightly tan skin. I prayed silently to myself that she would be my roommate but then pushed all thoughts of that out of my head. I knew she wasn't going to room with me besides it was a few days until term. Just because I hadn't seen her before didn't make her new.

I pulled myself along going all the way back to my dorm and back up the winding stair case. I was already tired of these stairs but there wasn't a working elevator in my building. It was out of order so I had to walk. It was good exercise but it was tiring. Once I reached the floor I followed it around to my small two bed room dorm room. I had to unlock the door to get in. The sad thing about all of this was that I had known that I was going to need my I.D and I had still forgotten it. I looked around for my purse finally remembering that it was under my bed. I got it out got out my wallet pulled out my school I.D and then zipped it all back up.

Then I was forced to head back down and out to the office.

After once again having the argument that I really was the age I said I was she handed over my laptop and I made the trip one last time for the day back to my dorm. I reached the bed room door and heard something strange. My radio was playing but I could swear that I had turned everything off before I left. I listened intently on the hallway side of the door so I could tell what it was. The song She's country was blaring out of the bedroom. But I knew that wasn't possible because my radio was set on a pop station and my Jason Aldean CD was in my car.

I opened the door slowly and saw the source of the commotion. That very same girl that had passed in the front office was putting bed coverings on the other empty bed. "Can I help you?"I asked leaning against the door frame my hands folded over my chest. The girl jumped a good three feet.

"This is my room. Who are you?" She asked me.

"I am Alice Brandon the original occupier of this room who are you?" i asked smiling at her.

"My name happens to be Cloe' Larissa Uley I think I've seen you somewhere before.."Her voice trailed off.

"I passed you in the front office on my way back up here. I needed to get my I.D so i could pick up my laptop." I explained coming into the room and closing the door behind me. I set my box down on my bed while Cloe' watched me intently. I stuck my I.D in my wallet, my wallet in my purse, then stuck it all under the bed. Then it was time for box opening. "Do you by any chance have a box cutter?" I asked her looking up from my computer box.

"Yes actually."

"Well can I use it?" I asked her still smiling. I was happy to have a room mate. Life at this place was going to be boring without one. She handed it over to me with an odd look on her face. I had a feeling she was analyzing me.

"What are you majoring in?" She asked me.

"I got here on a full dance scholarship so I'm going to major in that. That's what i have always liked and enjoyed so I'm hoping to have a future in it. Whats yours?"

"Scholarship for Choir or music so that's what I'm doing here." She answered.

"Are you any good?" I asked her smiling.

"I could ask you that same question."

"I'm ranked third in the nation, does that help any?" I asked her. She laughed.

"Are you serious?"

"As a heart attach." I smiled at her.

"That's awesome."

"So how good are you?" She sighed.

"Come on lets head to the stage and I'll show you." She finished making her bed and we headed out. we took my car around to the fine arts building and I parked. The entire room was empty so there was plenty of room on the stage for us to play around and show each other what we are made of. We walked through the isle and onto the stage. I opened the curtains and Cloe' hit the lights. They were blindingly bright. I had ever been on a stage this size in my life. It was made of a waxed and polished cherry finish wood and the curtains were a blue color to match the school. The stage was marvelous. i heard Cloe' gasp as she came around to its front side.

"Here will you sing this with me?" She asked.

"What is it?"

"The Phantom of the Opera, do you know it?" She asked.

"Yeah I can sing it who do you want me to sing?"

"Meg and I will sing Christine." I nodded and she played the music.

"Christine Christine,

Where in the world have you been hiding

really you were perfect,

I only wish I new your secret who is your great tutor?" I sang then listened to the instrumental.

"Father once spoke of an angel,

I used to dream he's appear,

Now as I sing I can since him, and I know he's here,

Here in this room he calls me softly somewhere inside hiding" She sang her voice was brilliant. It was loud and reverberated off of the walls. I had never heard an 18 year old be able to nail those notes that perfectly in my life. "Somehow I know he's always with me he the unseen genius."

"Christine you must have been dreaming,

stories like this can't come true,

Christine your talking in riddles and its not like you," I kept the song going my voice getting louder the more confident I became.

"Angle of music guide and guardian,

grant to me your glory," She sang.

"Who is this Angel?" I said.

"Angel of music hide no longer,

secret and strange angel," Our voices came together right before the hardest part of the arrangement.

"He's with me even now," She began.

"Your hands are cold," I followed her.

"All around me" She was really taking this part.

"your face Christine its white," I was just going along with the rest of the music.

"It frightens me"

"don't be frightened."

Then I heard a loud clapping. "Bravo Brava." I looked down the aisles of the theater and saw a tall dark figure emerging from the shadows. Cloe' gasped and I stared at him.

"I thought this place was empty." She muttered.

"So did I.." I stared at the figure as it walked toward us.

Jacob's pov-

I looked at the taller one that was singing and couldn't believe it. She was gorgeous. She had long hair and beautiful eyes. I felt as if my life cords had all been cut off. Severed from the world and that the only thing that was keeping me form not dying or falling into the black oblivion was the creature standing before me.

"So who exactly are you?" She asked. I had just imprinted on her. I had never done that before seeing as how you can only imprint on one person once but still just to clarify that in my little mind.

"I will ask you the same question."

"I asked first."

"True," I said not wanting to argue with her, "Jacob Black." I said.

"Your Jacob Black? Ha!" She said and laughed. The little one behind her melted into the back ground.

"Yeah now your turn who are you?"

"Cloe' Uley."

"Oh. Sam has told me about you." He said mysteriously.'

" You know Sam! Well in that case I'm so very sorry."


	5. Imprinting

Jacob's p.o.v.-

I stepped outside of the Performing Arts Center as quickly as I had gone in. I didn't want to linger there for long for fear I might spend to much time staring at the girl that I had just imprinted on. I walked over to the pay phone and stuck my money in. "Hey Jazz whats up?" I asked my best buddy.

"Where are you?" He asked into he phone exasperated. He always seemed to know what I was talking about or what I needed right when I needed it.

"How do you always know?" I asked him the words flowing out of my mouth before I could stop them.

"You always ask the same question in the same tone when you want something. its simple. I've been your best friend for quite a while and I always have to pick you up." He told me and I sighed.

"The P.A.C on campus. Like I said I need a ride."

"And where are you planning on going from there?"

"Our dorm." I answered and then I automatically knew where this was going to end up.

"Well you can walk your ass back to the dorm I'm busy at the moment. Its more important then driving all the way back to school just so I can take you to another part of the school and then drive back. too much gas not enough money." He answered.

"What the hell do you need money for? Your a bounty hunter for gods sake! Your mattress was made stuffed with money your wallet is so full its about to explode! You don't need money! Whats low on money to you only three million dollars?" I shouted through the phone and the people that walked by me all gave me weird looks. I think they thought I was on something.

"Well..."

"okay forget about the money thing just get over here and give me a ride!"

"I'm busy and I'm not getting any younger!"

"Your not getting any older either!"

"Excuse me!" He shouted. More people where staring. This was not a pleasant conversation to be having on a pay phone outside.

"You heard me! Now what the hell are you doing anyway buying tampons?" I shouted at him. I looked out at the passersby-ers and I saw her. It was the girl I had just imprinted on. Damn it! She is probably about to call the insane asylum on me. This was bad. This was very bad. Jasper got overly quiet I knew I was screwed.

"No Jacob I am not you. Now if you must know I am currently looking for a gun."

"What are you going to do with that?" I demanded.

"I was going to use it when i went hunting next week but seeing as how you are my dorm member and you are irritating me I might as well use it on you." He said and I could mentally picture the demonic grin spreading across his face at the idea.

"You know a gun shot won't kill me.."

"Oh yes thank you for reminding me. I might as well not waste my bullet's and kill you by hand."

"With what?"

"My venom easy. Now I am busy good-bye." He hung up before I could respond. I didn't bother calling him back and just started walking. I had only taken about five steps before she came jogging over to meet me. She was so beautiful on every level of there is. I couldn't stand it. My connection to her was so strong.

"Hey did I just hear you on the phone fighting about tampons?" She asked laughing at the thought.

"No I was talking to my best friend. Being nosy and sarcastic he's worse then me sometimes." I explained.

"Oh is it one of those I'm going to kick your ass relationships?" She asked.

"Yeah pretty much." I admitted. She laughed again.

"What were you trying to get out of him?"

"I needed him to give me a ride back to my dorm but it wasn't working."

"Why not?" She asked.

"He was busy buying a gun." I explained.

"Oh well I can give you a lift. My trucks over there. Hop in the bed and I'll drive you over there. Whats your building?"

"Thanks and four. Which one is yours?" I asked unable to look away from her face. "Is it that one?" I asked and pointed to a really small bright pink Chevy. She started laughing so hard I though she was going to die.

"You wish!" She managed to choke out. After a moment she regained her composure. "Its the big one next to the pink one." She smiled. I looked at the truck she was talking about. It was a ford f250 with an eight inch lift. It was painted black but all along the outer edge was camo. To top if all off was a sticker on her tail gait that read "Rebel Born Rebel Bread I'll be Rebel Till the day I'm dead." The background of the sticker was a rebel flag

"You and my room mate would get along great." I told her. She looked at me and smiled. I followed her over to her truck.

"You know what? me and my roomie are in building four too." She told me.

"That's co-" I started but was interrupted when Cloe' ran into me. Her smile turned into a scowl that would have made Jasper cower, okay maybe not but it was still freaky.

"If you ever run into me again, I will shove my boot so far up your ass you are going to need brain surgery to remove it." She said to the guy that had ran into her. He was at least a foot taller then her but that didn't stop her. Her statement though was what made me acknowledge what she was wearing. I scanned her up and down and saw that she was wearing a pair of ripped blue jeans, a muddy white tank top and a pair of cowboy boots. to top it all of there was a backwards camo hat on her head.

"Yup you would definitely get along with my room mate." I laughed. She looked at me.

"get in the truck." I nodded and climbed into the bed of her truck without another word. She revved up her engine and I smiled. I liked her and I liked her truck but my rabbit was still cool well if I would fit in it...

**A.P.O.V-**

My alarm buzzed and I rolled over to look at it. "Shut it up!" Cloe' shouted at me.

"I'm working on it." It was an hour and a half before my first class. That was exactly what I wanted I need to have time to shower and fix myself. I got out of bed and braced myself for what was coming. i turned on the lamp.

"Alice i am going to strangle you when I get out of this bed!" Cloe' shouted at me. I was screwed. i screamed childishly and ran towards the bathroom locking the door behind me. On the upside I needed to be in here on the downside, so did Cloe'. She had left her clothes for the day in here and she also needed to fix her hair.

" I will let you in when I can be sure that you aren't going to kill me." I said slowly picking up her mangled clothes.

"I'm not making any promises." She growled.

"Cloe' you needed up anyway today is the first day of term."

"I don't care that I needed up I didn't want to get up! Now let me in!" She demanded.

"Are you going to kill me?" I asked yawning.

"Not yet." I trusted her and unlocked the door. She came in calmly grabbed her clothes and walked back into the room. I started the shower and stripped down. The warm water was refreshing and it felt very good against my tired freezing cold skin.

After a few minutes of basking in the water I washed and got out. I felt like a new person. I dried off and wrapped up in my robe so i could dry my hair and put on my make up without messing up my clothes. "ALICE I NEED HELP!" Cloe' shouted.

"With what?" I asked.

"My bra won't cooperate." She admitted. I laughed and clasped it for her. Then I went back into the bathroom. I spent hardly any time on my hair letting it dry itself but my make-up was a different story. I put on some purple eye shadow and a tiny bit of base. Then I dabbed on a slight bit of blush and lip stick. When I opened the door and pulled the curtain open on Cloe's side of the bed she was laying there asleep.

"Cloe' get up!"I shouted at her. She opened her eyes and rolled out of bed.

"Sorry I'm a little tired."

"I can tell. Class starts in five minutes come on!" I told her. She brushed her hair, decided it looked halfway decent and then followed me out the dorm door locking it on the way. We passed a lot of kids in the hallways.

"Hey I know him!" Cloe' announced dashing forward to greet some big bulky guy with short dark hair. I walked over there with her.

"Have I seen you before?" I asked him.

"Yes. I saw you with Cloe' in the P.A.C two days ago." He answered me.

"Oh. Well I'm Alice, Cloe's roomie."

"Nice to meet you I'm Jake."

"Hey Jake speaking of room mates where is yours? You told me you wanted me to meet him." Cloe' asked and they started talking. I wondered away from them and went down the halls. I needed to find my first class.

The morning droned on and on. My classes where interesting enough but they all seemed the same. I was ready to get to dance. Lunch time rolled around and me and Cloe' ate together.

"so how was your morning?" I asked her. "Have any classes with that boy friend of yours?

"He's just a friend!" she insisted.

"I would call him your boy friend or that's what it looked like anyway." She through a french fry at me.

"What was that for?"

"For being annoying." She stated laughing. I thought about throwing it back then changed my mind and kept to my food." So how where your morning classes."

"boring. All of my academics are in the morning so its hard to function but I'm managing." Cloe' said nothing and I left it at that. We ate the rest of our lunch in silence, neither wanting to talk about that day very much. I looked at my watch and then decided it was time to head back to campus.

"Hey I might be back late-ish tonight I'm going to a movie with Jake." I smiled nodded and walked out the door.


	6. One missing word

I climbed back into my car after my lunch and reached in the backseat to look at my schedule. I had world history next, how fun! No not really. History had always been one of my least favorite subjects in school just because to me it was just notes and memorization and I didn't want to deal with all of that today. But sadly I had to so I dealt with it. I pulled easily out of the fast food stop and headed back to campus. I got there quickly and easily with no problems what so ever.

The campus was full of students and so I did my best to go in at the entrance closest to academics building I really did not want to run someone over in my hast to get to class on time. I got a decent parking space on the top floor of the parking garage and all I had to do was follow the map on the back of my schedule. College so far had been a breeze and I was just hoping that it would continue that way.

I walked hastily over to the elevator and took it down to level three which was the history and science level of the building. It was a nice structure large and brick on the outside spacey and calm on the inside. It was just the place that I would be comfortable to be calling college or even home for the next three years while I worked on my dancing.

The room wasn't as hard to find as I thought it would be considering it was in a small compact classroom just down the hall from the elevator. I was the first one inside of it. Our professor Mr. Jinks wasn't even in the room yet when I got there. I found a seat on the second to last row back about three seats over from the wall. I wasn't in favor of being the center of attention in class. On stage was a completely different story but I was happy staying away from al the commotion especially in my non-favorite class rooms.

I sat there alone in the room for close to ten minutes before students started piling in. Once the room was full well all except the seat in the last row just diagonal from me, It was weird, the students stayed away from that seat like it was going to give them the plague. The room began talking going from complete silence to an overly loud uproar. "Hey have I seen you before?" A girl leaned over and asked me.

"I'm not really sure. You look kind of familiar to me but I have seen a lot of students on campus recently so I can't be sure." I informed the girl. She was nice looking with perfect super model brown hair and pale sharp facial features.

"Yeah I know what you mean I have been sitting around this place doing nothing but going to the auditorium and practicing for the past week!" She exclaimed.

"Oh, what where you working on?" I asked her trying to make simple conversation.

"Dance, that's my major." She told me.

"That's really cool, that's what I'm majoring in also. Maybe we will be in a recital together!" I smiled and so did she.

"I'm Marissa by the way." She told me.

"Well hey Marissa, I'm Alice, Alice Brandon nice to meet you."

"You too Alice," Was all she said before turning towards the front of the classroom.

"Alright everyone I'm your professor Mr. Jinks, I see some new and familiar faces today." He said. I pulled out my spiral and text book ready for our next instruction.

"Turn to page 123 in your books and start taking notes on the civil war." Great the third greatest war in history and we have to take notes on it on the first day of school! Please kill me! I thought but ignored my ever so imaginative brain and started reading over the chapter.

"Hey Jinks, sorry I'm late slept in." Someone said from the front of the class. I ignored it and kept my eyes on the paper.

"Sit down Mr. Whitlock and begin your annotating on the civil war." Our teacher commanded.

"Got it Jinks." He said and turned to walk down the aisle.

"Don't call me that." He said.

He walked down the aisle without a word and took a seat at the back empty seat that everyone had stayed away from. His seat was far away from everyone, well as far away from people as you could get in this cramped classroom. Mysterious and handsome.

He had shaggy blonde hair and was very pale. His eyes were a golden haze color. He wore a pair or wrangler jeans and cowboy boots topped with a cow boy hat and a button up shirt. But the top three buttons of his shirt where undone and I could see his pale muscular skin underneath. He was unbelievably gorgeous. And he held himself higher, like he ranked ahead of us all.

But something about him pulled me in the direction he was in. He turned to face me and smiled lightly tipping his cowboy had.

I was breath taken.

I pulled my eyes away from his and went back to focusing on my note taking. Every few minutes though I had to fight to keep myself from looking at him. The class wasn't even half-way over and Mr. Whitlock had already written a four page front and back report over the civil war. It was almost as if he had been there, not like it would be possible but it was still an interesting thought.

The bell rang and I looked around for him but it was almost like he vanished. That was thankfully my last class of the day but I was so intrigued by that handsome stranger. I wanted to know more. I wanted him to be mine. That sounded creepy to me and I was afraid of the way my thoughts were controlling me.

Something about him just felt so right to me. The way he smelled dressed and walked, it was so mysterious but it was so welcoming. He was alluring to me.

I was almost into my car when I heard a loud horn honk behind me. I screamed and almost jumped out of my skin. When I turned around what I saw made me smile. It was that huge black truck that had been following me on my way here.

I moved out of the way and let him pass. I could feel the driver's eyes beating into me but I couldn't see their face. I shook off the feeling and got into my car blasting the radio. I couldn't get my mind off of that man in my history class. I didn't know what it was that really bothered me but something about him was different.

When I got back to the dorm Cloe' was already in the room. "Hey I thought you were going to a movie with Jake." I stated once processing that she was there and I wasn't just seeing things.

"He got a call from a friend of his friend right after the last bell rang. He said it was urgent and that he would come by and see me later today." She explained.

"That's odd."I said putting the pieces of my afternoon together as well.

"What is?" Cloe' asked sitting up to look at me.

"Well there was this amazing guy in my history class and as soon as the bell rang he was gone. Like he disappeared out of thin air and then Jake gets a call from his best friend as soon as the bell rings and says its urgent."

"It's probably just a coincidence now you mentioned a boy, who was he? What did he look like?" Cloe' started interrogating me. I didn't get a chance to answer any of her questions because there was a knock on the door to the dorm.

"Who is it?" I called.

"Your worst nightmare!" He called and I knew Cloe' new who it was because she smiled and blushed.

"Who?" I called again trying to make him say his name.

"Jacob and a friend we are here to see Cloe'!" He called to me. I sighed and went over to the door. I unlocked it then turned into the bathroom to brush my teeth and wash my face.

"Hey baby." I heard Jacobs voice boom.

"Hey Jake, whose that?" She asked him simply and I knew she was talking about his friend. I walked out of the bathroom with my head down trying not to see who the friend of Jacobs was. I had a bed feeling in the pit of my stomach that I already new and I didn't want my suspicions to be correct. I walked past Cloe' so I could get to my lap top. I could sense the other person there on the other side of her.

"This my dear girl friend is my bestest friend ever.,.." Jake began.

"Jasper Whitlock ma'am." He said in such a polite southern accent it took all of my energy not to look up at him. I was trying to watch where I walked but it didn't work and I tripped. But I didn't hit the ground. Instead I noticed that I had actually been caught by said Jasper Whitlock.

"What the hell Cloe'?" I shouted.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" She tried to cover for herself but I knew it was her fault that I had fallen into Mr. Whitlock. I looked up at him and he was still holding onto me.

"Ummm, hey." I managed to choke out lost in his perfection.

"Hey, jasper I hate to ruin you moment but you can out her down now." Jake said.

"What if she doesn't want to be put down?" Jasper countered.

"Can we please stop talking about me like I'm not here?" I asked. "And yes I would feel more comfortable if I were on my own two feet."

"Right sorry." Jasper said and sat me down. I decided that I wasn't going to get on my computer but instead talk to everyone around me. It couldn't be too bad. "Have we met?" He asked me.

"No but we have the same history class. I saw you come in halfway through. You winked at me and smiled. Then you finished your report on the civil war and left at the end of class. It was almost like you- well never mind." I finished. I was just rambling now.

"Yeah I'm super interested in the Civil war it's like my own specialty." He smiled a crooked grin that completely hypnotized me. I couldn't believe that I had all of these strong emotions flowing through me and I had only just met him.

"Yeah because he's a freak!" Cloe' said and I couldn't help but laugh.

"I am not!" He defended himself.

"Oh yes because a twenty year old guy that's from Houston, Texas, drives a ford and goes hunting all of the time isn't a freak!" She said sarcastically.

"That's perfectly normal actually!" Me and Jasper said in unison his voice deep bass mine a high soprano. He looked at me.

"Defensive are we?" Cloe' asked us both. I stared down at my feet blushing intensely.

"Yes actually some of us are." Jasper covered for us both and I let out a deep sigh of relief.

"So what are we going to do tonight?" Jacob asked turning only towards Cloe'.

"Well if anyone cares I'm not doing a thing but sitting in my room watching t.v and sleeping." I enlightened the group.

"Well aren't you boring!"Jake said.

"Yes actually she is." Cloe' answered for me and I stuck my tongue out at her.

"No but I have no boy friend and my only close friend does and they spend there every waking moment together so I have no one to do anything with any way so it shouldn't matter what I am doing or if I am boring." I told the group of on lookers.

"Yeah we know." Cloe' said. Throughout my explanation I had kept on eye on Jasper's reaction to my words and I almost laughed at the way his eyes sparkled when I mentioned that I was single.

"Anyway now that we have heard Alice's life story what are me and you going to do tonight Cloe'?" Jacob asked ignoring Jasper and I. I sat down on my bed and pulled out an extremely fascinating novel titled "Doctors In Grey: The Confederate Medical Service" by: H.H Cunningham.

"Hey Alice what's that?" Jasper asked taking a seat on my bed beside me. I held up a finger to make him hush while I finished the paragraph.

"It's a book about the confederate doctors and nurses during the civil war. I stole it from Cloe' about the seventeenth time she read it so I could see what was so interesting about it. "I said looking up at him. Even sitting down he was close to a foot taller than me.

"It looks extremely interesting do you think I could borrow it sometime?" He asked me.

"You already know so much about the Civil War. Why would you need to read this?" I asked.

"I know a lot about the Civil War but not much about the doctors and medical service behind it. You could say that If I was there I wasn't one to get hurt often." He smiled lightly at his example.

"Some ones full of himself." I heard Cloe' murmur ever so slightly.

"CLOE'!" I shouted at her.

"Don't worry about it Alice it was only an example and I have my moments when I can be very full of myself." He winked at me and I could feel my face turn bright red.

"Smart ass. Full of himself. Player. Hitting on my best friend! What is wrong with this picture?" She shouted.

"The fact that she isn't flirting back…" Jasper mumbled and I thought about hitting him but changed my mind.

"Jake you remember that thing we talked about in that one place? Well because of that since I do not want to hurt myself at the moment can you do me the honors of slapping him?" Cloe' asked and I felt very out of the loop.

"Of course my dear." Jake smiled menacingly and hit Jasper in the back of the head.

"What the hell!" Jasper shouted.

"She asked me too…"Jacob said bowing his head. Cloe' and I laughed and Jasper just ignored him.

"You want to take this to the woods?" Jasper shouted at him moving to get out of his spot next to me. I wrapped my arms around his waist before I really noticed what I was doing.

"Jazz, will you pwease calm down?" I asked him in a very childish voice. He glanced down at me and I smiled up at him with my large brown eyes. His expression softened and his eyes sparkled golden. The look on his face made me feel like an angel. The most wonderful angel in the world. I felt like I was already his princess and he was my prince.

"Aw how sweet." Jake said in a fake gushy tone. Jasper's expression turned to rock and I was truly afraid for Jacob life. Something in me said that no matter how hard even I tried I wouldn't be able to keep Jasper from ripping his head off.

I was so ready to go for Jacob's throat but I sat there and thought about it for a moment. Then I heard her. Cloe was speaking in a tone so low that I knew Alice couldn't hear her and she might not even be able to hear her herself but with my advanced vampire hearing I could understand her easily.

"Jasper if you harm a single hair on his head I will personally call the pack and they will come here and kill you themselves."

"I would like to see them try." I snarled.

"I swear to god Jasper do not touch him." I smiled mischievously at her.

"Touch." I tapped Jacob on the forehead with my pinkie finger.

"Smart ass." She said aloud. I laughed and leaned back against the wall.

"Hey Alice I have a question!" Cloe' announced rather loudly to the little angel seated next to me. She sighed and pulled her head out of the book she was trying to read.

"Yes?" She asked. I could feel her emotions emanating off of her. There was confusion, love, sadness, and fear. I didn't know why she was feeling these things because she was wound up so tight it was extremely hard to read her.

"Since when did Jasper turn into Jazz?" Cloe' asked interrogated her. _Damn! _I shouted at myself. I had been praying that no one noticed that. Alice was so beautiful. She had these overly large brown eyes that were amazing, he shoulder length black hair framed her face wonderfully and the way that she laughed and talked just made me smile. Her high soprano voice rang and intertwined with mine in a way I didn't think a voice could. She was perfect in every way that I had ever hoped. I barely knew her but something about her since the day I first laid eyes on her in that gas station just outside of Biloxi I had known that I could trust her.

That I could lay down with her and tell her everything that had happened to me. That I could tell her how I felt about the world and how my mind worked. How I saw things and how I fought every day to be strong and careful. I wanted to do that so bad. I didn't know why. I didn't know this girl. I knew for a fact that I had never seen her before because I was one of those people that never forget a face. Especially one as marvelous as hers.

I wanted to be able to take Alice aside from all the world and tell her-tell her what? That I trusted her without question? How would that end? How would she react to some strange man coming over to her and pouring out his heart and soul to her for no reason? Wouldn't that scream insanity to anyone? I would never see life this way again.

I had never trusted or felt this way about anyone in my entire life. And trust me when I say that is a very long time. Could there be the slightest possibility that she felt the same way about me? That she wanted to trust me and confide in me the same way that I wanted to confide in her? Is there one word to describe how I was feeling? If there was I couldn't find it or think of one. All I needed was one word to describe this feeling that I had for her. Just one but I couldn't find it.

"Since, well, um, since I decided it would be easier to say Jazz then Jasper all of the time!" She rushed out. I smiled down at her. How perfect she was. _Stupid stupid stupid! Maria was a whore! A horrible person! How could I have ever loved her? She only wanted me to help her and then I fell for her! I can't believe that I let her pull me into her trap! _

"It really doesn't bother me." I admitted.

"Of course it doesn't!" Cloe' remarked sarcastically. I through a pillow at her. Alice started pouting. "

"What's wrong?" I asked her afraid that someone or something had harmed her.

"That was my favorite pillow." She explained childishly.

"Yeah Jasper that was her favorite pillow!" Cloe' said and through the pillow back to Alice. She smiled and cuddled up with it reopening her book. I laughed and looked up at Cloe' and Jacob.

"So what are you two doing tonight?" I asked them.

"What do you care?" Jacob snapped.

"I was wondering so I knew how long you were going to be gone so I could figure out what I was doing tonight." I informed my room mate.

"What did you have planned?" Cloe' asked.

"Well I was going to see if I had the dorm to myself so if I felt like it I could watch any movie I wanted or television show since I don't normally get to do that with sir telly hog." I told her.

"Oh I get it now." I looked over at Alice and she had fallen asleep. An involuntary smile crept across my face as I scooted around her so I could get the book she had been reading and cover her up. I couldn't get the comforter out from under her because I was afraid that I was going to wake her up. But she was shaking she was so cold. I pulled my jacked off and laid it over her and she immediately cuddled up to it. I smiled at her and admired the way she slept so small fragile and dainty even in her sleep. Even though she had the same look about her when she was awake I knew that on the inside she was fiery and a force to be reckoned with if you really bothered her. She was my own little angel even if she didn't know it yet. She was my girl but I knew that if she didn't want me like I wanted her I would try to pursue her. I also knew that if I thought she truly wanted nothing to do with me and that there was no hope left for her that I would leave her be. Her happiness was all that mattered to me right now. I just hoped that she could be happy with me.

I looked over at Alice's bed and watched Jasper cover my roommate up with his jacket. She always got so cold when she slept. Some nights I would wake up and she would be laying there under three blankets because she had gotten so cold. I thought it was just her but then when I mentioned it to Jake he reminded me that it was colder to her then it was to me because of my werewolf blood.

I knew in my mind and heart that I had given Alice and Jasper a really rough time these last few minutes but I couldn't help it. It was like my best friend in the world little innocent Alice was falling for the smart ass player that was my boy friend's best friend. Something about that bothered me. But I knew that Jasper would be good to her if she accepted him for what he truly was.

Alice was one of those people that was very picky about boys. If the said one wrong thing to her or looked at her wrong she wouldn't give them a second glance. Something about the way Jasper held himself just made me slightly fearful of what they could do to each other. I was afraid that Alice wouldn't accept him but in the same way I felt like she would. I had this feeling that my best friend really did care for this guy that she had just met.

I felt that she would be kind to him. They were soul mates the yin and yang per say. He, reserved and focused, calm and totally collected. She, fiery, hyper, organized and friendly. They were complete opposites. Two halves of one giant human whole. I looked from Jasper to Alice, the way he looked at her. Not in that same way he looked at some humans. The way he would look at them in hunger, distrust, or even hate. The only thing in his gaze was love, trust and compassion for a girl that he had barely met.

"You know they really are a cute couple." I muttered to Jacob.

"Yeah if only they were actually a couple." I laughed quietly to make sure that I wouldn't wake up Alice or draw the attention of Jasper. He looked into my eyes and we connected. Jacob Black was my perfect other half but in a totally different way. We were more alike than different. With us both being werewolves (even if I had never phased) we shared a lot of the same interests and cared for each other more than our own breath. I recently began to wonder if Jacob had imprinted on me but I haven't found the right time to ask him.

I feel like I imprinted on him even though that isn't possible since I am technically not a werewolf even if I had the blood of one. My older brother got all of the wolf genes between the two of us. It didn't matter to me that much though. Still if I could imprint I knew that it would have been on Jake. That's what made me wonder the most about him imprinting on me or not. I wonder if I'm just a phase for the moment or if he really does love me and if he will always be mine. I hope and dream about a future with Jacob Black. He will never be a phase of mine though. He will always be the main man in my life. I don't think I can or will ever love someone more then I love him.

"What are u thinking about Cloe'?" Jake asked snapping me out of my thought process.

"Nothing really. Well nothing important." I lied to him and he smiled at me. I knew that my Jacob would believe me.

"So what are we going to do tonight?" Jasper asked me. I had forgotten he was there at first.

"I really have no idea as to what we are going to do." Jake sighed.

"Okay so let's surprise Alice. Jasper, do you want to go out with Alice?" I asked him. My brain was turning mischievously.

"What are you planning?" Was Jasper brilliant response.

"You leave while she is asleep. Jake and I get all dressed up and fancy free, by the way so do you. Then Jake and I take her to this fancy restaurant, just the three of us. She gets all sad that she is alone then bam! You show up and ask her to be you lovely girl friend!" I smiled at the thought of my brilliant creative juices. Jake and Jasper looked at each other then started cracking up. So I did what any girl friend would do, I slapped Jacob then forced him to slap jasper. He was kind of hard and I didn't want to break any bones.

"So when do I leave?" he looked up and asked me. I noticed that he was now standing right next to me and Jake. The way that guy crept on you truly was terrifying.

"Get out! You and Jacob both!" I commanded them. "Put on something nice and make a reservation to the nicest place in town. Jasper doesn't forget to stop and buy her flowers!" I said then shoved them both out into corridor. Once they were gone I looked over at my sleeping room mate and then got into the shower. I figured it wouldn't wake her, well I was wrong. When I opened the bathroom door so that I could breath she was standing there smiling at me wide awake. "have a nice power nap?" I asked her.

"Yes very. That jacket is extremely warm. Where did you get it?" she asked pointing to Jasper's jacket that now lay crumpled on the floor.

"I don't know it isn't mine."I informed her. The look on her face was priceless and I could read her emotions clearly. I didn't have to be an empath like Jasper to know that she was freaking out because the guy she was practically in love with had draped his jacket over her to keep her warm.

"It isn't?" she exclaimed.

"it is." I smiled.

"where are you going?" she followed me int the bathroom.

"The same place you are. To dinner."I told her simply. She stood there gaping at me.

"Who else?" she asked me she was trying not to show it but I knew she was hopeful that Jasper was going to be coming.

"Me you and Jake." I told her. "Now fix your hair and makeup and put on something nice!" I commanded then slammed the bathroom door in her face.

I was trying really hard not to let it show how disappointed I was that Jasper would not be bracing us with his presence this evening. I really did like him. All I had ever wanted in a guy was right here in front me, metaphorically speaking of course. He had perfect eyes that shined like diamonds; he was a gentleman and a cowboy. He seemed like he had been raised in the south back in the eighteen hundreds, he was perfect. My complete other half. And now the only thing that kept me from thinking that I wasn't just dreaming is the fact that his jacket is laying right there in the floor under my bed!

Putting my own annoyances beside I stepped into my closet. I pulled out a simple flowing knee length skirt that was a very light blue and a white polo shirt to go with it. I put it on but then decided that it was to casual and springy so I changed into my little black dress. It was knee length and looked absolutely gorgeous on me so I decided to wear it. I had no mirror so I did my hair simply, I left it down. It was still styled from this morning so I didn't have anything to worry about. My make-up was easier than that. I glanced in the mirror only to find that the only thing that was missing was my lip gloss. I slipped it on put on some simple black high heels and was ready to go the moment Cloe' came out of the bathroom. She looked fabulous as usual in a pair of jeans and an adorable silk blouse that I recognized as the one that I had purchased for her when we first became roomies. This was the first time she had ever worn it.

"Ready?" She asked me politely. I smiled and nodded afraid to speak for fear of what might come out. "Alice really calm down you look great, it's not like you haven't had to go to a nice restaurant before." She said pulling me town the corridor towards the elevator. She pressed the down button but when it opened what I saw almost made me laugh. Jacob Black was actually wearing a pair of none holy jeans and a nice shirt.

"Well don't you look handsome!" Cloe' said to him and he smiled.

"And you look like you just stepped off the runway." He added as we headed to the bottom floor. It was a cheesy remark but he wasn't my boy friend, I didn't even have a boy friend so i new I had nothing to worry about. I followed them outside where a taxi was waiting to take us to some French restaurant. That was all that Cloe' would tell me. That the place was French.

I stared out the window the entire time trying to block out their flirting. They were acting almost too flirty and clingy tonight, I knew something was up. I felt so down In the dumps. I felt un wanted and uncared for like no one felt as if they needed or loved me. I couldn't figure out why. My mind kept trying to wonder onto the possibility that it was because jasper wasn't there butI wasn't going to let myself believe that.

I pulled my head out of my thoughts and looked up as the taxi stopped movie. What I saw in front of me was absolutely breath taking.


	7. A Man In My Dreams

Just looking out the window at the beautiful scenery took my breath away and I wished that I had someone special to share this with. The restaurant was outside except for one area that I assumed was the kitchen and bathroom. Tents where scattered around the area and there was live entertainment in the corner. Twinkling lights flowed through and around the trees like stars on a cloudless night. One specific table caught my eye. It had a deep red rose as its center piece where as the other table had various floral arrangements on them.

I gaped at the sight. Cloe' looked back at me and smiled, "You like it?" She asked and I nodded. "Good now…Have fun!" Before I could figure out what she was doing my door opened and Jake gave me a hard shove in the back. I staggered out of the limo and out onto the curb. "See you later!" Cloe' called getting back into the car which sped off as soon as the door was closed.

I refused to sob or even cry and took a seat on the bench behind me. I couldn't believe that Cloe' would do that to me. Get me all dressed up and then take me to this place then just drop me off and leave. It was wrong and it hurt. She was supposed to be my best friend! I crossed my arms and looked down into my lap, pouting. This was wrong on so many levels I was defiantly going to get her back for this. I just didn't know how yet.

I sat there alone trying to figure out exactly how long I was going to sit there before she came and picked me up when I felt the atmosphere around me change. My sorrows of being left alone suddenly lifted but only slightly and the area seemed happier and more alive. I looked up and saw a handsome but very familiar man walking toward me. He smiled, "May I sit here?" He asked I nodded awkwardly.

"You seem upset ma'am." He said in a wonderful southern accent.

"I'm fine. So sir may I ask you how your day was?" I looked into his beautiful hazel eyes, so warm and shiny.

"It was wonderful. I went over to my friend slash hunting buddies dorm room with my roommate and met the most beautiful amazing brilliant girl who just so happened to fall asleep on me." He looked at me skeptically. "And yours?"

"It was very good actually. I think my favorite part was when this guy came into my dorm room. He was absolutely gorgeous and he looked very sophisticated. Something about him drew me to him like a magnet. I fell asleep on him." I blushed and turned away shyly.

"Seems like we have something in common." He pointed out.

"Yeah I guess. My favorite part however was when I woke up to find that amazing mans jacket draped over me. I think I will sleep with it every night for the rest of my life."

"I don't have anything of my mystery girls." He sighed frowning playfully.

"Well I'm sure that that amazing girl would like to know the name of her mysterious stranger."

"And why would that be?" He asked me. I looked up at him and was lost in his gaze. So fierce and powerful.

"Because back where I come from it isn't right to kiss a stranger." I leaned toward him before he could retaliate. I wrapped my arms around his neck and held him to me, His lips where hard and cold but in a good way, I had half expected him to blow me off but instead he kissed me back full of fire and passion. I smiled this was right. I had never felt anything more right then this kiss.

"Major Jasper Whitlock ma'am," He said finally breaking away from me.

"Alice Marie Brandon sir" I smiled up at him and stood reaching for his hand.

Jasper POV-

Alice held out her hand and I took it without even processing what I was doing and then for the first time in almost a century I felt hope. She led me across the grounds and too the table at the back with the red rose sitting on it. Alice was absolutely beautiful. I mean ever day she was gorgeous she didn't need fancy clothes and make up to look exquisite but she managed to pull it off. I was defiantly in love. I looked up and realized that Alice was looking at me with a strange expression on her face.

Her head was cocked to the side at an odd angle like she was trying to figure me out. "Jasper Whitlock I don't think I could have met a more mysterious man." She finally said breaking the silence. I smiled at my angel.

"Is that a good thing?"

"It couldn't be better. " I began to think about what our life would end up as. If in the end even after she knew my secrets she would still love me, If she would always be there for me or if she was just acting this way to dump me. But there was a part of me that believe that she would always be mine. That she would love me even more once she heard about my past and that she would always want to hold me when I was sad. That she would always accept me and always love me.

"Are you ready to order?" I asked snapping her out of her deep thoughts.

"Yes actually I am." I waved a waiter over towards our table and he announced himself as James. I looked at him skeptically there was defiantly something odd about this man. He seemed very suspicious to me and all the same very familiar. He had strange brown eyes with a red tint to them that didn't seem natural and he was paler then me.

"Okay James I would like the Caesar salad please." Alice told the creepy man.

"Yes and I would like a different waiter." I snarled at him. He smirked at me.

"Well then you should leave I'm the only waiter here tonight." HE informed me. I shot him a glare that would make Satan himself cower.

"I am not leaving here tonight but I will tell you this, keep your hands and feet to yourself, and don't talk to or even look at my girlfriend over there." I set down the ground rules. He looked taken aback but didn't retaliate instead he nodded and turned towards the kitchen.

"What was that for?" Alice demanded.

"Something about him bothered me I was just asking him in a harsh tone to steer clear of you. I don't want you to get hurt and something about him makes me think that that was coming." Alice crossed her arms and stared at me taken aback.

"Umm…well…that was very kind of you…I guess." She looked down at the red and white table cloth suddenly very interested in it. "Jasper, I just realized something, you didn't order."

"I'm going into surgery umm…tomorrow." I informed her.

"Really? On what?" She asked concerned. At that moment James came to the table.

"Here's you salad Alice." He handed her the bowl.

"That's miss to you and I thought I told you to stay away."

Alice POV-

Jasper seemed very protective over me. There was a look of pure hatred towards James and I couldn't figure out why. The look in his glare made me think that James was about to spontaneously combust. It was like there was something between them that wasn't normal. There was something about jasper that was almost inhuman. But I would worry about that later for now I was just happy to be there with him.

"Yes and I was just doing my job. Here is your bill." He sat the bill down on the table and jasper and I both reached for it.

"I'm paying for it." I told him.

"Um back where I come from miss the men pay for the food." I moved my hand away blushing furiously. I glanced up at him while he pulled his money out of his wallet he set a ten dollar bill on the table but what I saw inside shocked me. He had at least three, thousand dollar bills. Hot, southern, rich, polite, was there anything wrong with him? I ate my food in silence while Jasper said there occasionally pulling out a flask with a rebel flag on it and taking a sip of it.

"What are you drinking?" I asked nosily.

"nothing really." He said attempting to put his flask back up before I could grab it but I won and pulled it out of his hands. I sniffed it lightly and wrinkled my nose.

"What is this stuff?" I asked. It was obviously strong but the question was what was it.

"Forty creek." He said staring down at his boots.

"What's that?" I questioned him getting up from my seat.

"Nothing important," I walked over and sat down on his lap leaning against his chest.

"Please tell me." I batted my eyelashes.

"Its whiskey."

"Oh," was my simple reply. Jasper looked down at his watch and then up at me.

"You ready to go?" He asked.

"Yes sir!" I did a cute fake salute standing up.

"Do you want to change princess?" He asked picking me up. I giggled.

"For why?" I asked in a baby voice.

"Well I'm taking you to Ultra Violet. I thought you knew that. That was part Cloe's plan." I started laughing. Harder then I had ever laughed before I thought I was going to explode.

"You actually think that Cloe' wanted to go to a club? You have it all wrong. We are most likely supposed to go to some bar somewhere you probably have the names confused or something." I said still smiling. "Now take me back to my dorm so I can change and you can call her and figure out where exactly we are supposed to be…please."

"Yes ma'am." He carried me out into the parking lot.

"Where's your car?"

"I don't have a car." He smiled mischievously at me.

"oh so we are going to walk all the way back to campus?"

"I said I didn't have a car not that I didn't have a means of transportation." He set me down and reached into his pocket. I assumed he was looking for keys.

"Jasper Whitlock what are you doing?" I asked.

"Oh nothing really. Alice do tell me what you think about motorcycles please." my eyes almost popped out of my head. I was shocked and I knew where this was going

"Well I haven't ever ridden one and they seem dangerous."

"Don't worry I won't let anything harm you. Cross my heart and hope to die." He made and x motion over the location of his heart such a childish gesture that meant so much to me. I really did love him and I didn't realize it until that moment. I followed my new boyfriend, if you could call us that, out into the parking lot where he led me over to a large yellow and black motorcycle.

"I'm going to get a new one soon I've had this one for three years." He explained. A goofy smile played across my lips for no reason at all. Jasper lifted me up and onto the back half of the seat like I was a feather pillow.

"Dang! How much do you bench?" I asked.

"A lot. That's all im saying."He smiled. "got to get ready for military school." I was horrified I couldn't bear to lose in to the war.

"Don't look so scared my love." He climbed on in front of me. "Besides I wouldn't do anything if you didn't want me to." I had never heard a guy say that to me. Usually they were doing the exact opposite, pressuring me into sex and what not. Jasper made me feel like a princess, A beautiful princess.

He revved up the engine to his Yamaha and we set out for the college dorms. We arrived there in no time. I ran up to my room. I grabbed a pair of ripped jeans and slipped into them. After that I reached into my closet and found a sparkly black top that showed mostly skin but covered up a lot of me as well. Not to slutty not to covered, just right. I ran a brush through my hair, made sure it looked fine, and just as I was about to open the door Jasper opened it for me.

He was dressed in his usual attire, long sleeved button up shirt, blue jeans, cowboy boots and to top it all off he had his cowboy hat on.

"You look great."He told me.

"Not as great as you." I smiled at him trying to hide my blush. He was so perfect, so handsome, sometimes I got the feeling I was dreaming. But there was a part of me that felt he was threatening. That knew he would never harm me but felt like he was threatening that he was dangerous.

"What are you thinking?"

"Nothing important." I tried to cover up my intense thought process with a bad lie.

"I'm not going to make me tell you but I hope at some point you can trust me enough to tell me everything." He wrapped his arm around me and closed the door.

"I could say that same to you."I mumbled hoping he couldn't or didn't hear me. He smirked and we walked down to the parking lot, but we didn't head towards the Yamaha we headed in the direction of an all too familiar black truck.

"IT WAS YOU!" I knew there was something odd about this guy. This was the same fordf350 that had caused me to wake up early when I was in that motel. This was the guy that made the creepy stalker looking dude go away. This was the guy that had stalked me from the time I left home till I got here!

"um…."He tried to pretend like he didn't know what I was talking about but I knew he did. He knew exactly what I was talking about.

"YOU FOLLOWED ME! YOU FOLLOWED ME HERE FROM MY OLD HOME IN BILOXI MISSISSIPPI! YOU MADE THAT GUY THAT WAS TRYING TO GET INTO MY CAR AND RAPE ME GO AWAY! YOU DID IT ALL! YOU WOKE ME UP WITH YOUR KISS MY COUNTRY ASS STEREO WAR! IT WAS ALL YOU!"I started to hyperventilate.

"I can explain. I was passing through Biloxi and I saw you. You were small and gorgeous. I felt like I had a connection to you and I wanted to make sure that you got where you were going safely. Then I realized that we were headed to the same place. I guess it's a good thing I followed you or you probably would've gotten raped. Please don't me mad at me."He explained quietly. I was utterly shocked. I was scared oh I'm and I was also in love. I would have to talk to Cloe' when I saw her. But I trusted my instincts which were telling me to go ahead and go with him and so I did.

I climbed into his truck and he turned the stereo on. There it was the song Kiss My Country Ass by Rhett Adkins was playing through the car. Then I out the pieces together. It was just like the vision I had that morning that he woke me up. My beast was in fact Jasper Whitlock, and I was his beauty.

"You're the guy in my dream." I said quietly. He reached over and turned the radio down.

"What?"

"Nothing. Its just some weird defect about me I guess you could say." I was tense I didn't want to tell him that I could see the future. Suddenly a wave of peace fell over me. I looked up and Jasper was smiling.

"Did you do that?" I asked.

"Do what?"

"Well one minute I was tense and stressed out and now I'm full of calm and peace."

"Oh…Did i?"

"I think you did."

"Well your right, I did." He looked at me with eyes, intense and dark, dark brown. So different then earlier but I thought it was just the lights. I thought nothing more of it. We smiled at each other.

"Looks like I'm not the only weird one around here." I said and as soon as I was about to be forced to explain myself we pulled into the parking lot of a karaoke bar.


	8. Jealousy

**C POV-**

I sat at the table sipping on my beer and staring towards the door fuming internally at the dumb blond at the bar that Jacob was clearly flirting with. I smiled at something Alice always said to me, "if looks could kill i would be six feet under" he remark made me laugh and I only wished that my looks could kill so this bitch would be dead and gone. I did not appreciate the way her eyes looked Jake up and down as if he was a piece of meat. He was MINE whether we were official or not wasn't the point. Jake looked over and waved at me. I gritted my teeth, gulped down the rest of my beer and walked over to the bar. Prancing up behind him i leaned over and whispered softly into his ear, "If you want to keep your balls you best be walking away from her" I flipped my hair as i left him to think about my words.

"Cloe!" I heard him call after me but ignored his pining and walked over to the kareoke machine. I scrolled through the thick book of songs and found GunPowder and Lead by Miranda Lambert. I smiled to myself and put in my request to sing. Jacob followed me around trying to get my attention but I ignored him and found a decently attractive guy sitting at the bar. I walked up too him and falshed him a smile then took a seat beside him and ordered a shot.

"Hey pretty lady" The guy winked at me and i smiled back watching Jake in the corner of my eye. I could see his anger rising but revelled in the clear annoyance that played on his face. The man that I spoke too was cute but he wasn't really my type. His ears were too big for his face and it made him appear akward and misproportional. But he would do for my current purposes. I leaned closer to him.

"Hey there" I smiled at him and gently carressed his jaw line. It was pickly, akward and in need of a shave. She placed his arm on my bare thigh and i tensed lightly. I was here to play, but not that kind of play.

"Cloe!" The intercom called out my name and it was now my turn to take the microphone.

"Excuse me." I polietly left him there and walked onto the stage. I watched Jake close in on him and knew that this would not end well. The song started and I let the music take me away while I watched Jake "talk" to the man I had been sititng with. Suddenly Jake's fist flew back. I braced myself for Jakes fist to connect with the guys jaw but it never happened. Jasper was standing behind him and had his arms around Jake in a headlock. I sighed and put the mic down abandoning my song and went over to the brewing fight.

"Is this your fault?" Jasper immmediately demanded. I could see that he too was angry with what he had walked in on. I nodded sheepishly. "What exactly happened?" He glared at me harshly. The other man began to say something and Jasper gave him a warning glance.

"Well Jake was over there with her," I pointed to the stupid blond that i wanted so badly to wrap my hands around and strangle, " and it made me mad so i came over here," I pointed to the bar stool to my right that i had previously occupied, "and then I was talking to him, and then i went to sing and Jake tried to hit him."

Jasper looked at the guy that Jake had tried to hit, "if i were you i would leave." The guy tried to protest but Jasper put a hand up to silence him. The guy left without anoher word. Then Jasper released Jake and turned on him. "WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?"

"He put his hands on-"

"I don't give a damn who he put his hands on! You don't pick fights with people like that when you are like that!" Jasper growled at Jacob and smacked him in the face. Jake looked taken aback and moved to hit him. At that moment Alice walked up.

"Jazz, that was NOT very nice of you," She pouted. Jasper backed away from Jacob and put his arm around Alice. From the way they were acting i asumed that dinner went well.

"Yeah Jazz!" Jacob smirked at him. "Dude next time, stay out of it."

"There better not be a next time!" I looked from guy to guy as they had it out with each other. Alice tried to interupt but i stopped her.

"Shh, if they want to go at it let them. They can handle themselves. You and I have some things to discuss." I winked at my best friend and pulled her away towards the outdoors.


End file.
